1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display device, and more particularly, to a plasma display device with a structure that facilitates heat radiation from a circuit device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plasma display device (PDD) is a flat panel display device for displaying pictures by using a discharge effect. Because of its very good performance and characteristics such as high display capacity, high brightness, high contrast, clear latent image, and large viewing angle, and it is thin with a large screen size, the PDD may replace cathode ray tube (CRT) display devices.
In a plasma display device, the discharge used to display images on the plasma display panel (hereinafter also referred to as a “panel”) generates a large amount of heat. The heat generated is not distributed on a surface of the panel uniformly but is distributed unevenly according to operating conditions such as strength of discharge, thereby creating different temperature gradients on the surface of the panel.
Conventional plasma display devices include a heat dissipation sheet between the plasma display panel and a chassis base attached to a back side of the plasma display panel. The heat generated by the plasma display panel is transferred to the chassis base via the heat dissipation sheet, and then dissipated to the outside.
However, since the heat dissipation sheet generally has a low thermal conductivity such as a thermal conductivity coefficient of approximately 1 W/mK, heat generated by the plasma display panel may not be rapidly transferred to the chassis base. Consequently, heat transfer efficiency is reduced.
Also, since conventional heat dissipation sheets have low thermal conductivity, the heat radiation in a plane direction is restricted, and this results in a sectional temperature increase on the panel. Accordingly, the light emission efficiency of heated discharge cells may be reduced. As a result, a bright latent image, that is, a brightness difference between cells, may occur, thereby reducing the panel's overall brightness.
In an attempt to solve this problem, a high thermal conductivity heat dissipation sheet is sometimes used. However, the high thermal conductivity heat dissipation sheet is hard to attach to and detach from the panel.